My Hero's Love
by rain-tessa
Summary: She looked up to Lily, and is not willing to share her with James. See what unfolds. Marauder era story. my first one. please read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Obviously, I do not own any Harry Potter characters. The ones I do one. Don't steal. Um, besides that. If anything seems too Mary-Sue then please tell me. I try to make people flawed. :p Besides that this is my first story. If you don't like it, then... sorry? But I hope to grow as a writer, and this is just the beginning I guess. Thank you for reading. : i like smiley faces.

* * *

My Hero's Love

Jane stood there clinging to her mother skirt. Soon she was brushed off by her mother, who bent over her to rearrange her hair and tell her everything that she mustn't do while at Hogwarts. Jane saw her mother as strict, but she needed her because she was alone and vulnerable without her. Jane was short. Jane was immature for her age. She was eleven now, and had to board the Hogwarts express by herself. She could have been easily mistaken for someone four years younger than her.

She still had the look of innocence in her. Her slightly wavy honey hair clung to her face, and her attire was much like a girl half her age. She wore a frilly pink shirt with a plaid skirt. Bright clips in her hair accented the fact that she was indeed much younger looking than she actually was. She stared at her shoes before moving, the heavy brown leather shoes that her mother bought her before her departure to Hogwarts. Jane was plain. Jane was young, and Jane didn't know what to do. She was lost, and thought that the best thing to start to do was walk. If she walked, maybe she could get on the train, and if she walked maybe she could find someone to be with. She stared up at her mother, who was not interested in her young daughter but more into her daily planner that she held in one hand. She tried to wriggle her hand out of the hand of her young daughter, and finally completely engrossed herself with her planner.

Her mother left earlier. Saying something about a conference or something. Jane tried to get through the thick crowd of people around her. Being bumped and shoved scared the little girl, and soon she was finally shoved into someone and she fell down. Thick hair swept across the top of her head, and Jane looked up. A beautiful girl stood before her, and Jane was in awe.

"Are you okay dear?" She said softly, her voice was even beautiful too. Her red hair fell down to her shoulders, and was slightly wavy. Her green eyes smiled back at Jane and were inviting just like her voice. Jane nodded and clung to the girl just like she did her mother. The girl laughed a little and asked "What's your name?"

"J-Jane." She stammered, she held the girl's hand tighter.

"Jane? My name's Lily Evans. Nice to meet you." Lily said, "Do you want to sit with me on the train?" Lily asked Jane, and was replied with a vigorous nod. Lily looked happily down at the little girl.

Lily led Jane into the train. Jane didn't marvel at the train, as most first years did, but continued to either look at the ground or Lily. As Jane was led into the compartment she finally looked at something else. Four other girls sat in the compartment as Lily began to sat down. Lily patted the seat next to her, and Jane hopped up on it. One of the girls just stared at Jane, and the other three smiled. "These are my friends." Lily introduced to Jane, "Annie, Hilary, Tracy, and Mel." Annie was the one directly across from Jane. She sat in between her two friends. Annie had brown hair that was cut to a little past her shoulders, and her bangs fell in front of one of her eyes. Tracy sat back in her seat, she was Asian and her black hair was layered like Annie's, but was different in the fact that she had no bangs and didn't look as thick. She was incredibly skinny and smiled broadly at Jane. Hilary was different, she was turned towards Annie and was on her right. Hilary had bushy hair that was pulled into a pony tail, her eyes were hidden behind her oval glasses and her smile was broader and bigger than Tracy's. The other girl, Mel, wasn't smiling, she just stared at Jane. Her black skin looked unnaturally smooth and perfect. Her stringing hair was pulled into a bun in the back, and on her lap sat something circular . . . an orb that was misty inside. Mel's demeanor seemed to be two things, calm and collected. But she didn't seem cold or distant. Jane thought she was odd, and stared back at Lily.

"Jane's my new friend." Lily said, in a slight baby voice. Jane nodded happily.

The train started to move, and Mel had traded spots with Jane so the little girl could stare out of the window on her first trip to Hogwarts. Sleep started to come over her, and soon Jane was snuggled into the corner of the compartment happily dreaming to herself. Lily looked over at her happily. Tracy smiled a little at the small girl sleeping.

"How did you pick this one up." Annie asked smiling. Lily shrugged.

"She ran into me." she answered.

"I see. So, how's things with Potter now?"

Lily's eyes darkened "He's no better than he was last year, or the year before that."

"He still likes you Lily," Tracy interjected, "you know that right?"

"It doesn't matter." Lily stated, "I don't want him."

Mel smiled to herself, "Yes you do. You want him, but you want him to change."

"Fine, that's true." Lily couldn't dispute Mel, she was always right.

"Just be nice." Hilary said smiling like she always did, "Maybe everything will work out in the end."

"Oh yes," Annie said skeptically, "and they'll have a white picket fence with a cute little house in the country." They all laughed. Annie was always pessimistic, but in a funny way.

A half an hour later the compartment door slid open, to reveal the boy that they were talking about. James Potter stood close to 6' and with him stood his three best friends. Sirius Black was almost exactly like James in personality, but slightly hotter in looks. His hair swooped in front of his eyes, and his brown eyes smiled behind it; almost as if to say "I know something that you don't." Remus Lupin was slightly taller than his two friends. His sandy brown hair was combed straight, but was nothing special. He was smart, and studied most of his time. But he was often gone from school to help his sick aunt and things like that. Peter Pettigrew was short. He was around the height of Annie, which meant something like 5'3" or 5'2" which is short for a guy. Nothing was special about this boy, he was just there. A 'Potter and Black' groupie. The terms to describe him would be ugly short and fat.

"Hi Evans." James said smoothly. "How are you?"

"Better if you weren't here." she said spitefully. He winced slightly and Sirius started laughing along with the other girls in the group.

"No need to be mean Evans. I mean, we are Head Boy and Head Girl now." he said, trying to win her over.

"No need for me to be around you anymore than to preform our duties then."

"Evans, why won't you give me a chance?!"

"Because you're not worth it." Sirius looked over at Annie, Hilary, and Tracy who shrugged their shoulders. Annie mouthed the word '_later_' and Sirius gave a slight, unnoticed by James, nod.

Jane woke up, to see four men standing in door of the compartment, and she rubbed her eyes. The men were talking to Lily, and she didn't look happy. She stood up, swaying a little, and sat next to Lily, wrapping her arms around Lily's. James stared at the girl, Sirius wondered what the hell was going on.

"Who's this Evans? Your new body guard?"

"She'd do a better job than you." Hilary said laughing. James scowled.

"Leave." Lily said shortly. She was tired of him, and didn't care to prolong the conversation. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder, still aware of the fact that Jane was clinging to her.

"Evans, come on, just-"

"Just go." Lily said again, staring hard into James's hazel eyes. Jane squeezed tighter on Lily's arm as she spoke.

James scowled as he left, Sirius walking with him. Remus waved goodbye, and everyone waved to him. The girls liked Remus, they had nothing against him like Lily had a grudge against James. Peter hobbled behind Remus, trying to catch up with James and Sirius. Annie rose out of her seat and said "I think we should change into our robes." She left the compartment quickly.

She wasn't really going to change into her robes, although that would happen later. She went after Sirius and James. Annie peered into compartments looking for the four friends, wondering where they would be. Finally she found them, James was showing off of course. Sirius was staring out of the window looking bored. Remus was reading, and Peter was just paying all his attention to James. A typical scene. She slid the compartment door open as noisily as she possible could and smiled at the bunch.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked James loudly.

"That's a hell of a way to greet someone." James scowled. Sirius laughed.

"You have no clue how to get Lily do you?" Annie smiled, proving her superiority over James. "Do you?" she questioned again.

"I don't." James stated, unhappily, "Do you know how?"

"Yes, of course." Annie said, "if I wanted to get Lily then I would do the exact opposite of you." Sirius laughed more.

"Well Prongs, you've figured out the secret to getting women, what are you going to do now?!"Sirius laughed. Remus smiled a little from behind his book.

"Ignore you." James said shortly, he didn't feel like dealing with Sirius this time. Annie leaned against the door in awkward silence. She flicked her hair back and waited while James thought to himself. Sirius started making clicking noises to tell James to hurry up. Finally Annie slid the door open again.

"Where are you going?!" James asked before she left.

"You're being boring." Annie stated, "Maybe you can't get Lily. Maybe . . . You just can't."

"I can!" James stated defiantly.

"You can't!" Annie stressed, "It's our last year James! What the hell do you plan on doing so wonderfully this year that will make her change her mind from years before!" James sat, slightly stunned. "You can't snog girls in the astronomy tower anymore." She walked out of the compartment quickly slamming the door behind her. Sirius got up quickly and walked after her.

He grabbed her hand, and Annie looked at him questioningly. He nodded over towards the end of the train. She smiled slightly and then looked down. There was no talking going on. They remained silent as the slipped into the back part of the train, not looking at anyone. Sirius led her into the dark, and they were unseen. No talking took place.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm done with my first chapter. So what do you guys think? Please review! Please please! So yes. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so this took so long. Thank you for reading. Yet again, I don't own Harry Potter characters. Don't steal my characters. Please tell me if they're mary-sue okay? Thank you, thank you. OH BTW. Thank you for my reviewer. It meant so much to me that you said something. I won't forget. :

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Please tell me that you came back a virgin?" Lily said, sighing and smiling. Annie looked less happy at the remark.

"Is that what you really think of me Lily? Really now." Annie lamented, "Anyway, of course I did. How could you think that I wouldn't?"

"Well, who did you run off with? There had to be a reason for you to leave." Hilary commented.

"And _don't_ say the loo." Tracy said.

"Fine, fine. I just snogged someone that's all. Meaningless too." Annie shortly said.

"Sirius Black?" Mel said, glimpsing into Annie's eyes and fixing her gaze back on the crystal. Mel always stared into her crystal and listened to conversations. It was her form of multitasking. Annie sighed heavily and took her place back between Hilary and Tracy.

"Well that's horrible." Tracy said flicking her black hair over shoulder.

"What is?" Annie said, reproachful look at her friend.

"Why would you just og off and snog some boy? Even if it is Sirius Black?! It's our first day as seventh years Annie! And you're going around looking like a whore!" Most of the compartment gasped.

"Don't say whore in front of Jane!" Lily said, giving a disapproving look.

"You just did." Hilary pointed out. Lily scowled more.

"Either WAY!" Tracy said loudly. "You do."

"I think that it's NONE of your business. Any of you! And nobody saw!" Annie stated, ending the conversation. Everyone sat silently since nobody could think of something new. Night fell, and finally someone said something.

"What's that?" Jane said, pointing at the illuminated castle coming closer in the window.

"Hogwarts." Lily said, smoothing over Jane's hair.

"Are you excited." Hilary asked Jane. She nodded, big eyed at the wondrous castle.

Lily held Jane's hand as everyone left the train. Everyone pushed and shoved, but Jane clung to Lily's skirt hem. But when they finally left the train Lily bent down to tell her that she and Jane had to part. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why?" Jane asked.

"Because, first years have to go on the boats. It's tradition." Lily explained, "Just go Jane, it'll be fine." She seemed so motherly and confident.

Jane went to were all the first years gathered around a huge man. Jane stared at the floor while being shuffled into a boat. But she wasn't staring at the castle that they were approaching. She was staring at the carriages going up the hill towards the castle. The carriages that carried her hero. She longed to be with them, instead of with the people she was with now. The were then shuffled into a waiting hall before large golden or brass looking doors. The candle light flickered on the doors and stone walls. People were talking around her, but Jane remained silent.

A tall witch in a green robe then shuffled them into the Great Hall behind the tall doors. Jane was getting tired, especially tired of walking everywhere and being away from Lily. But when she saw a hat on a stool, actually talking, it was the only thing that captivated her attention. She was then called before it, to sit underneath the hat that talked.

"Where should you go?" the hat rang in her ears.

"Gryffindor." Jane thought.

"Gryffindor?" the hat asked incredulously, "You couldn't be a Gryffindor. No. You're too meek, too nice. Hufflepuff would be a good place for you."

"NO!" Jane screamed in her head, "I WANT GRYFFINDOR!"

"With that attitude, you should go to Slytherin." The hat told her.

"Sorry," she said, "please put me in Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat rang out for the whole camp to hear.

Jane skipped happily to the Gryffindor table that was somewhat clapping for her. Basically all the older kids were over the whole ceremony thing. Lily was beaming at Jane, when Jane was trying to find the seat closest to Lily's. Soon a magical feast appeared before them.

A girl next to Jane finally said something to her. She had black pigtails, freckles, and thin rimmed glasses. "Hi. I'm Penny." She said. "I'm a first year too." Jane didn't say anything. It was slightly a funny picture, Jane was poised to stick her fork in her mouth when she stopped since Penny was talking her. Her eyes widened and just stared as the girl kept talking to her. "Do… do you want to be… friends?" Penny asked. Jane shoved the food in her mouth and nodded quickly. Penny smiled back at her.

"_So making friends is that easy?_" Jane wondered to herself. _"But that was still odd."_

"EVANS!" Jane heard down the table. "Get OVER YOURSELF and go OUT with me!"

"POTTER!" Lily yelled back, "Stop BEING STUPID! I know it's hard but just STOP!"

James Potter stormed out of the Great Hall, actually not followed by the Marauders. They couldn't pass up food. Annie sighed heavily and was about to follow James out of the Hall when Lily pulled on her cloak sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, slightly shocked that Annie would leave her.

"After James." Annie said.

"You… what?!" Lily asked surprised, "Do you… do you like him?"

"What?!" Annie asked even more surprised than Lily, "No no! I don't at all! How could you think that?!"

Annie left the hall, knowing that it would probably be harder to find James, after Lily had made her take so long. The first, and most obviously place to look was the Gryffindor Common room. Annie saw him sitting on the couch by himself staring into the fireplace. Everyone else was still in the hall eating, and would probably be there for another ten minutes.

"James." Annie said. His head perked up and looked at her.

"Oh," he said not caring, "it's you."

"My GOD you're stupid."

"What?!"

"You're stupid." Annie said bluntly, "Just admit it. You're stupid." He rolled his eyes at her. "How could you be so stupid. Because you know, screaming at a girl to go out with her in front of everyone during dinner SO wins one over."

"I tried talking."

"Then stop having a temper."

"This coming from you? Cause that's not hypocritical or anything." Annie rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever James. I'm just trying to help you. You know? But actually if you're so great, do it yourself. I thought maybe if you actually changed, then you know, you might actually make a good couple." He shook his head and ignored her. "James you're just such an asshole! I don't know what good I saw in you!" Annie yelled at him.

Lily, Mel, Hilary, and Tracy ascended the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common room, when something latched onto Lily's side. Lily, startled looked down to see Jane clutching her with another small girl next to her. Lily smiled and took her hand.

"Look Lily look!" Jane said happily. "I made a friend!"

"That's good Janey." Lily said, creating a pet name. "Will you introduce us?"

"Yes, yes! Lily, this is Penny! Penny, Lily!" Jane said happily. "Lily is bestest person in the world." Jane whispered audibly to Penny. Lily laughed slightly.

Jane didn't want to go see the dormitories like the rest of the Gryffindor girls. She dramatically flung herself onto the vacant couch next to the fireplace. She buried her head into the pillows and wriggled into a ball on the sofa. "Why aren't you excited like everyone else?" A calm voice asked. Jane pulled her head out to look at the girl, Mel, staring at her with calm dark eyes. "Want me to see your future?" Mel offered, Jane nodded vigorously .

The smoky glass orb sat on Mel's lap. She waved her hands and gazed deeply into the orb. Mostly just to make a show for the little girl, but Jane believed all of it. She gazed deeply and intently into the ball hoping to see what Mel did. "Unfortunately," she began, "I see hurting in store for you in the future. But your distant future is unknown." Mel said, leaving off what she knew. "But you are… MY GOD!" Mel said clutching the orb closer and staring deeper.

"What? What! What is it?!" Jane gasped moving closer.

"You're… going… to have TOAST during breakfast! Now go to bed." Mel said pushing Jane's head playfully. Jane smiled broadly at Mel, now enjoying her company. "Much lays before you, dear." Mel said as they climbed the stairs.

"Really?" Jane asked happily.

"Yes." Mel knew that a grim sequence of events were inevitable. What, she didn't know. But something.

"Not if you don't get to bed!" Mel pushed, "Go go!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't really especially like this chapter… not that much… lol. I didn't even add that much about the Marauders. So I SWEAR I will do that next. SO SO SO sorry. Okay. I'll go write it now… 


End file.
